Thirst
by werewolf gohan
Summary: He is a hunter of the night, she his prey... Vampire Fic
1. Thirst Original

AN: I do not down Dragonball Z and I am not making any profit from this work.

Thirst 

Slowly I look around, inhaling the scents of this city. My sharpened senses picking up the scents that no human could ever imagine. A sick shiver ruining down my spine as I inhale the stench of day old rotting fruit and vegetables, hour old vomit and urine from drunk youths and over a million other things; combing to other whelming proportions that threaten to consume me.

Shaking off the sensation, I begin to walk along the disserted street and despite it's almost eleven o'clock at night; I can see as if it were the middle of the day.

Now forget what you think you know, Vampires exist and chances are you your selves have seen them but just didn't know it. It's understand able through, given that we are mostly just like you; except for our obvious dietary habits.

That's right, I'm a Vampire and my name is Gohan Son.

But don't worry, I'm not like the monsters that stalk the helpless young maidens then butcher and drain them dry like you see on the big screen; but then every one knows the movies are full of shit. And if all you've ever seen of my kind are from the eyes of David S. Goyer and Bram Stoker; the writers of those brilliant vampire films we know and love then you will need t be filled in on a few things.

Thistly that there is no way to kill a vampire but then there are worst things then death in this world. I know, we have all seen and read where the old English guy with the cape kills the vampire with crosses, stakes and holly water. Well I'm afraid they don't do squat and I lost my religion centuries ago so there is little chance of me going to church and giving someone the chance to stake me in the heart.

Also, that little misconception about our inability to walk in sunlight. The legend itself was started during the middle ages, by Vampires. Yes that's right, Vampires were the ones who started the myth of our so called greatest weakness. Although it wasn't because they were board. At the time, the human race was begging to become aware of our existence and tried to find vampires so they could burn them at the stake. So what better way to hunt your prey and avoid the hunters then by making them think you are only active half of the time.

Although, ironically most Vampires then took to the darkness of night as a way of life soon after.

Some of the legends about us are true through, Vampires don't like garlic but not because we may be allergic to the stuff, it's just that it tastes awful and I won't even get started on the smell. Honestly, I don't understand how you mortals can stand it.

Also we do have the ability to change our forms, although it is slightly limited. A vampire can only change into a creature of relative size, something with a bone structure similar to a vampires when altered. So forget about bats, large dogs and wolves however is quite easily done and I even tried a few larger members of the feline family once. Another human I'm afraid requires a lot of practice and only the oldest of my kind can do it. Just like another little trick, turning into mist. It took seven hundred years before I was able to master the technique but I must admit; it was well worth it.

Vampires also posses a slight telepathic ability, not powerful enough to control the minds of both humans and animals like in the movies but we can read and alter them slightly. This also gives me the famous 'Vampire Charm' that is so famous in the Dracula films although it does take a bit of practice otherwise it looks as if you are staring; which is rather rude.

Well, now that I've shattered your whole beliefs of a mythological creature, maybe I should tell you about Vampire society. Yes, the blood sucking creatures that hunt you at night do have a form of culture and order. And there are actually three kinds of Vampire.

First, there are the so called Pure Bloods. These are Vampires who were born with the gene, it being passed down from their vampire parents and family members and they considered themselves the ruling class of Vampires because of it.

Second are the Vampires that the Pure Bloods liked to call Bad Bloods. These are men and woman who were once human and then were turned. However, it is rare for them to survive as either they don't make it through the very temperamental process of turning or simply the vampire who bit them would kill them just after feeding.

And finally are the bonded Vampires. These are two Vampires who have bonded, are sort of Vampire marriage except this can't be broken as the vampires literally bind their souls together. Although, that I'm afraid is all I can tell you about them, for over a thousand years I've walked this earth and in all that time I've never met a vampire who had taken a mate and bonded. Although this isn't because it's old fashioned or unfashionable; but simply because the vampire race is on the brink of extinction.

There are probably just over a few hundred Vampires that still walk this earth. Based on the human population, in every major or capital city there are about three vampires, about one or two for every minor city and one for every six towns and villages. Need I say more?

Although its not just the lack of food which is the problem, most vampires have a tendency to attack first and talk later when in regards to their own kind. But like I said earlier, a vampire can't die so what's the outcome? After a challenge, the winner would seal his opponent away and bury them beneath the ground. There, separated from precious sources of blood; the vampire would be driven insane within weeks.

In case you want to know, I'm a bad blood and was once human a long time ago. I have often wondered how I got here, walking disserted streets in the dead of night. Up till the age of twenty I was your average Victorian guy. My family had died when I was a young boy, a plague had ripped through my town and slaughtered everyone; leaving only me.

I can still remember that morning, even after all these centuries I can still picture it as plain as day. The night had been beset by a vicious storm that had driven me to my parents bed for comfort. By morning, the storm had calmed and I found myself up at the crack of dawn, ready to begin work in the fields. I can remember sitting at the side of the bed, shaking my father's limp body, talking to him; pleading with him to wake up and not understanding why he didn't. He always answered, always ruffled my spiky hair as he said morning before we would go to work; never ignored me. But all he did was lie their, not moving as I shake him.

It was over a week before help came, the towns people had all been killed by the plague and I was taken to an orphanage. In the hustle and bustle of Victorian London; no one cared about the orphaned son of a farmer and his wife; if I had any other family members they never came for me. I was alone.

For a year I watched as wannabe parents looked beyond me to rich brats, the children of rich old men and women who had nice little inheritance waiting for their 18th birthday. I then realised that if I wanted to escape this life, I would have to do it on my own.

But that wasn't by running, it was by doing what my parents had always dreamed of me doing; learning. Taking what ever job I could get to make some money, I bought books and spent my every spare moment studying. By the time I had entered my teens, I had managed to get a working scholar ship at medical school. And finally at the age of twenty I graduated top of my class; I was a doctor.

That was the night my life changed.

To celebrate my success, some of my friends took me out to a new place that had opened for a few celebratory drinks. That was where I meet her. With all the time I had spent trying to succeed, I had never had time for relationships so dealing with woman hadn't been my strong point. So try and imagine my surprise when this blond boom shell comes up and starts to talk to me.

For the next few hours, I doubted my eyes ever strayed from her face and I could honestly say I had never met a woman quite like her. She had long locks of golden hair that fell down around her neck and deep blue eyes that could almost pierce your very soul.

I'm not sure how the night went on but I remember watching her straddle me, plunging my member inside her as she began to ride me. Her inner walls so tight around my shaft that I thought I might have came right then and their. Then she bite me, the pang of pan from her fangs surprising me before it turned into a light pleasure but she never stopped drinking. As I exploded inside her, I remember falling unconscious as she drank the last drop of my blood. I suppose she got just a little to careless, it's known to happen if a vampire hasn't fed regally.

It was over a week before I came to, the beautiful blond gone. It was once customary for a vampire to stay by the side of one who they recently turned; committing themselves to teach them the skills and tricks of a vampire's life. But it seemed _Juuhaci-gou _wasn't the committing type.

It has been over a millennia since that night and as the world changes, I remain the same; a constant in the pages of history. I'd like to say that I kept my job as a doctor, but after you've worked with the same people for over 40 years, they tend to notice if you haven't aged a day. And with medicine always altering, I had a hard time adapting to the new methods so I began looking for a more constant form of employment. Something like teaching.

That is pretty much how my life has been, I went to university and studied for a teaching degree. After that I took what ever teaching job I could find, staying their for a few years as a pup fresh out the gates before leaving when people began to get suspicious of my lack of aging. I move from one city and town to another, careful not to remain in one place to long for fear of being discovered or over vampires being drawn to me.

Now I know what your thinking, a vampire as a teacher? Hah I wonder how many of his students leave without fang marks in their necks. Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm a vampire with rules. I never drink the blood of my students, or at least not while I'm their teacher. I'm around twelve thousand years old and there are only so many woman in one place so I suppose I may have drank from a few of them.

Yhea that's how I feed, at night after work; I go to a bar and pick up any willing woman I can find and take them back to my place. Their I fuck them, using their body's for my own pleasure before I drink my fill but I'm always careful not to drain them. Please, don't think to badly of me, it was how I was brought into this world and it's the only way I now how to feed.

I would like to say that I feed upon the homeless, people who won't be missed if something went wrong but I'm not much of a liar. I did try and there are some vampires who say that is the only stock they'll touch but they are liars. To a vampire, the homeless are like off food. Their blood is riddled with toxins and illnesses; if a vampire feeds of them for to long he'll get a nasty case of food poisoning. Believe me, I found out the hard way.

It is actually food that that brought me to where I am now. I heard some of the girls in my class talking about some sort of party being held tonight. It may sound weird, depending upon students gossip but you'd be amazed at what kids pick up these days. Not only are they a good source to find out about new places for me to dine, but they also inform me about the presence of any new vampires.

Keeping in the shadows to avoid the gave of nosy house owners, I hurry through the back ally streets to the address the girls had mentioned. Unsure of what I would find behind all these so called abandoned warehouses, I walk cautiously; eyes searching for signs of life till I come to a rundown building. But judging from the music booming within, this warehouse was open tonight.

Finding an entrance at the back of the building, I slowly walk through a set of basement doors and down a flight of stairs and I can now see a small shiver of light shining from beneath a door. Knocking once, I watch as a bald man slowly pulled it open. Not giving him the chance to tell me to get lost, I flashed him a look and whipped his mind before walking past. I could of course just relied on another Vampire trick but punching him through a wall may of attracted to much unwanted attention.

Walking down a hallway that led to a massive, roughly rectangular room. Looking up, I can see a second story catwalk which had been converted into a makeshift balcony with a set of stairs descending down and no railing to stop the clumps of smoking teens from jumping to their deaths.

Littered around the left wall were dusty warehouse boxes and old boards that served as a bar. Rusty tables and chairs were scattered around the room; it reminded me of something you might find in cheap yard sales and wonder if you would need a tetanus shot because you touched it.

Looking around, I can see a few underage kids trying to mingle but the average patron were young and not so young adults, most sticking to alcoholic drinks but a few getting into the swing of things and shooting heroin as openly as they downed their drinks.

On the right side of the room was an unfurnished expanse of space where groups of people were ether doing some sort of dance or what today's youth liked to call 'head banging'; aka the dance floor. A set of speakers was loosely attached to the wall and was blaring out music at a deafening volume. What was worse was that the tunes sounded like something someone had badly recoded off the radio.

Inhaling deeply, the stench of drugs, cheap booze and even cheaper perfume flooded my stomach and made me want to retch. Resisting the urge to throw up, I begin to search; filtering through the various scents as I look for tonight's lun… hang on.

Beneath the stench of burnt heroin and spilt alcohol there is something odd; something out of place. Weaving in and out of the crowd, I follow the scent until it led to a table. However when I saw the person at the table, I began to doubt even my own eyes and nose; their was no way someone like that would be in a place like this. Deciding to double check I circled round the table, being careful to blend into the crowd as I circled.

Yes, the girl at the table defiantly had that scent but what the hell was a girl like her doing in a place like this? She was in her late teens, probably 18 or 19 years old and had dark, ebony black hair that had been styled to form cute spikes at the front and a wash oh black locks at the back, a slender build and a beautiful face - the quintessential college girl. But that was not what attracted me. Even under all the filth that polluted the air in this place, I could tell her sent. In short that meant she was pure.

In my line of work, I'm always around members of the female gender but even after all these centuries I have rally ever come across someone I would call pure. But her, their was not a trace of male or in some cases female scent; she hadn't even been kissed.

Well then this just got interesting. I had never targeted someone who was truly innocent before and I hadn't planned on it tonight so this would require a little more subtlety.

Resisting the urge to go over to her, I walked over to the bar and bought a vodka martini; being careful not to let anyone see me pour a little vampire sweetener into my drink. Scanning the crowd, I quickly found my target. With her wearing that dress she stuck out like a sore thumb in this place; but damn she sure did look good.

It hugged to practically every curse of her body like a second skin, leaving her arms bare, draped tightly around her hips and from there hung in a corolla to the floor. It was sexy enough to ensure that any date she had wouldn't leave her side.

Taking a sip of my drink and savouring the slight coppery taste before deciding it was time to act.

…………………………

"Mind if I join you?" She jumps slightly as I speak, surprising her as I walk up to her table.

Looking round, her gaze slowly slides up me, taking in my measure. When her eyes met mine, I expected to see a scared look but instead I could see a curious gleam in her blue depths. Rather surprising to say the least given the circumstances. Here was a healthy man, alone with a larger and muscular build. Mother natures version of a predator.

"Um, I suppose so." her voice trembling slightly as she watched me before turning away.

For moments we sat apart, an easy silence surrounding us despite blaring background. Despite the dim light however, I can see the rapid movement of her eyes as if she was searching for something. How interesting …

"What's your name?" I asked while taking a sip of my drink.

Turning back to me, she quickly answered "Videl, Videl Satan" before turning back to the crowd. Obviously, she was not in the mood for a conversation. I'll have to do something about that.

"I'm Gohan Son" I said making another stab at conversation while holding out my hand for her to shake. Withdrawing after a minute, I asked almost offhandedly "Who are you waiting for?"

That did it.

She suddenly turned t look at me, a surprised look on her face as she asked in an accusing tone of voice. "How did you know?"

Hiding the victorious look on my face at finally managing to get a conversation out of her as I reply innocently "well with the way your eyes keep glancing around the room, I thought you must be looking for someone."

A relieved smile spreads across her lips as she relaxes into her seat and becomes a little more comfortable around me. "You are very observant."

"I have my talent's." I say, smiling as she giggles lightly. I must be making an impression. "So who?"

"Just a friend," Videl said before taking a sip of her drink as she lent back in her seat. "Typical, She has been badgering me all week to come to this party and barley ten minutes after we get through the door she disappears." I know better than to respond, you don't need be a vampire or able to read minds to know when someone doesn't want either sympathy or pity. "So what about you then Mr Son?"

"Just call me Gohan please," I say quickly, "I can't stand being called Mr Son; it makes me sound so old." Pausing for a second she giggles again before saying "And I'm a teacher, I heard a few students talking about this place so as I had nothing better to do; I decided to come along."

I'd like to say I could of developed this conversation a little more but before I even had the chance to start a more interesting conversation; The words 'Hey Videl, oh who's your friend,' interrupted us.

We both look around at the same time to see the smiling face of an attractive blond teenage girl leaning on our table; her eyes are not so slyly giving me the once over as she said "Viiidel, why have you not introduced me to your very handsome friend?" It wasn't just the slur that told me she was drunk, her breath stank of at least three different kinds of drink.

"Oh um hi Erasa," Videl said, looking away from us as an embarrassed blush stained her cheeks.

Within five minutes, the blond had pulled up a seat rather close to me and was entertaining herself be curling a finger around my hair. Trying to ignore the girls breath, I looked across to Videl who was trying hard not to show her embarrassment. Until…

"Well I'll… I'll be on my way home," And quickly grabbed her coat, saying quickly "It was nice meeting you Gohan." And before I could stop her, she was gone.

………………………….

Videl felt like crying as she almost ran out the warehouse door, tears burning her skin as they came into contact with the cold night How could Erasa do that to her? All week she had been trying to get her to come here so she could meet a guy and then when she meets one; the bitch had to spoil it.

At the thought of Gohan Son, Videl had to smile; he could have been quite a catch. Their was something very different about him but she just couldn't figure it out. And not to mention he was probably the handsomest man she had ever laid eyes on, that silk, black shirt accentuating his repelling muscles that she could probably fry bacon on…

_Oh Kami what am I thinking, don't tell me I'm falling for a guy I hardly even know? _Her heels clicked with each of her footfalls as she walked down the darkened streets.

However before she even made it half way back to hers and Erasa's flat, her ears pricked up suddenly as she heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind her--- several, much larger footfalls. Swallowing her as her stomach began to do summersaults; she slowly turned around to face A gang of men.

"A hot little dish like yourself is pretty stupid to be walking around this part of the neighbourhood, day or night." She figured the man who spoke with the purple dyed hair was the leader.

"By the way she's dressin', you just now known she's a ho Max." Spoke a taller male who looked as if he was in his early twenties. If it wasn't for the fact she was paralysed in fear, Videl would be insulted by the comment but now; well she was trying not to think as she slowly backed up.

"But we don' pay for it bitch, ya hear." The shortest of the group had quite a deep voice for his size and his eyes narrowed as he began to lick his lips.

In a blink, Videl found herself pressed up against a wall with of the men's arms pressed into her neck as the men's arms began pawing at her dress trying to rip it off her.

Gasping for breath, she tried to push against the arm before her arms were suddenly yanked behind her head.

"Hold still, you little bitch." Max hissed, rapping a rough material around her wrists before pulling Videl's arms a little harder so that she could feel that he meant it. "The more you squirm, the more this will hurt."

As the man's grip loosened, Videl tried fruitlessly to get free but could only move an inch before the rope around her wrists snapped tight. Stopping any movement she might have made.

Suddenly a very deep growling filled the ally.

Looking round, Videl could see a vary large dog at the ally opening. Even in the dim light, she could see the canine looked directly at her before turning it's attention to the men. It was a very large cross breed, something between a German Shepard and a Husky. Dipping it's muzzle, the dog growled a warning.

"What's that?" The shorter man asked, fear evident in his voice as he sized up the canine.

"It's just a mutt" Max stated, looking over his shoulder and surveying the dog before turning back to Videl. "You're not saying you'd the chance to fuck this fine piece of meat because of a fucking dog."

Videl's eyes never left the dog, their was something about it's black orbs that seemed so familiar.

Curling back it's lips and snarling, the cross gave them a last warning; this time even max jumped. The shorter man gave up acting brave and turned round before legging it down the ally way; tripping and stumbling through the trash as he went.

"All right that thing is starting to piss me off," Muttered Max before turning to the remaining men behind him. "Del, Jake take care of it?"

Both men looked at each other and nodded before turning to the dog and Videl could see a flash of silver as they pulled out knives. The girl had to look away, she couldn't watch as the poor animal was about to be slaughtered.

She could here the dog growling and the men's foot falls before it all went silent. For seconds their was only an eerie silence, no howls or moans of agony from the dog as it was murdered, no grunts and grows from the men as they got off on killing an animal; just silence.

Then their were two thuds as bodies hit the ground. Wait a minute, two?

Opening her eyes, Videl could only stair wide eyed as she saw both men's bodies lying on the ground, a steadily filling pool of blood surrounding them. Instead of the dog , a man now stood in the ally; droplets of blood rolling down the blade of he knife in his hand as his black orbs fixed Max with a murderous gaze.

"What the fuck?" Whispered Max, moving away from Videl as he reached behind him and pulled a very large gun from the waist of his paints. Pointing it at Gohan, the man shouted "Die you bastard!" Before unloading the hole magazine.

Videl watched in horror as the bullets exploded into Gohan, blowing six chunks out of his chest, blood bursting every ware but Gohan just stood their; his gaze never wavering. Smoke rose from the barrel as Max kept pulling the trigger despite the gun being empty, his eyes wide with horror.

In the blink of an eye, Gohan was stood right in front of Max. The would be rapist gaped like a fish as he saw the bullet wounds in the vampire's chest healing and the dust that remained of the bullets falling to the floor. Looking up, Max could see a blazing fury inside the black pools and for the first time in his life; Max was afraid.

Knocking the gun out of the smaller man's hand, Gohan watched in amusement as the thug pulled out a knife and made no movement to stop him as Max plunged the blade into his chest.

Grabbing, Max's jacket, Gohan lifted the man up to his eye level, enjoying the sight of fear in his cold blue eyes as he stuttered "Wh..What are you?"

Leaning down, the vampire whispered "Im complicated." before plunging his fangs into the man's neck and drinking from the screaming man. Enjoying the coppery taste before plunging his blade into Max's heart and letting his corpse fall to the ground. Withdrawing the blade from his chest, Gohan wiped any traces of his meal that still remained on his lips before turning to Videl.

A quick check revealed that she had gone into shock, her blanc eyes staring up at him as he wraped an arm around her back before cutting her bonds; Videl's limp body fell into his arms. Placing her gently onto the stone, Gohan began checking her for injuries; however he was so immersed in his work that he never noticed the movement to his right.

Glimpsing the flash of metal in the moon light, Gohan spoon round but to late to stop the shorter member of the group from lunging the blade of his knife through the skin of his neck. Clasping his hand over the gapping wound in his neck, Gohan looked up and watched as the coward dropped his knife and started to run back the way he came.

Growling, Gohan lunged forward and grabbed the blade before throwing it into the man's back; his heightened vision allowing him to enjoy the sight of the blade slicing into through the man's back and into his lung. The bastard wasn't dead but by the time the local police found his and his friend's rotting corpse; scavengers will of eaten all that could of identified this as murder.

Ignoring the complaints from his wounds, Gohan slowly picked Videl back up before both their bodies turned to dust.

…………………..

Gohan was kneeling beside the couch, watching intently the girl who he had meet just over an hour earlier. She was still unconscious but mumbling half formed words that made little sense even to him. He looked over at the now dyed dark red water that he had used to clean the blood off his body. He was wondering about her, after all, it's not everyday you meet a girl who you could call innocent in all senses of the word. A shallow moan from her tore his eyes away from the bloodstained water and back to her face; but she did not awake.

Reaching up as his index finger began to trace the long cut across his neck. What once had been quite a deep gash twenty minutes ago could now barley be called a scratch and even that was fading. The bullet holes in his chest along with the various other lacerations were beginning to disappear as well.

"What is it about you that would make me do that?" He whispered quietly more to himself then to her. Vampires weren't known to be that out going and for Gohan, killing four men; even if they were Wanna be rapist bastards was quite a feet.

Looking down at his open hand that had now found a resting place, cupping her jaw line; his thumb began to gently rub against the skin of her cheek. Her skin was so warm and yet so incredibly soft. Suddenly Gohan felt an overwhelming urge to kiss the girl and though his mind told him it was the wrong thing to do he found himself leaning over her anyway, her sweet sent flooding his senses as his lips began drawing closer to hers.

Slowly, Videl felt herself being pulled out of the darkness of her unconscious mind as her ears picked up the soft sound of breathing and a slight tickling on her lips from what felt like a breath. Then, the breathing and the breath were gone replaced by a light pressing against her lips that felt as if it was fire. Her mind that had been slowly waking its way back to conscious suddenly snapped to attention.

Gohan was thrown back onto his haunches as she jolted upright into a sitting position. Her hair was a little wild but her eyes were wilder, practically bulging out of their sockets trying to in her surroundings as her mind reeled with the nights events.

Setting her terrified eyes on Gohan's blurry form, she almost feel of the back of the couch in her rush to get away from him as she shouted "Where am I!"

Gohan just smiled, his lips pulling into a smile and his eyes twinkled with amusement as he watched her. Clearing his throat and seating himself in the sofa across from her as he had been. "It's okay, you're just at my place. How are you feeling?"

Videl looked at him, blinking rapidly as his face became familiar, but that did nothing to slow her breathing. Her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings, looking for a means to escape. But unfortunately for the teen, there were only two doors and both were on the opposite side of the room with a vampire in between her and them.

"So," Gohan began, making the first move at conversation "I guess you have some questions about what happened earlier?"

For minutes their was only silence as Videl watched Gohan suspiciously, watching incase he decided to get a bit peckish before she asked "What are you?"

"Well might as well get the obvious stuff out of the way…" Gohan said chuckling lightly, "I'm a vampire."

Videl just stared at him unbelievingly as her mind tried to process this information. If she hadn't of seen him kill those guys like they were nothing, she couldn't of believed him. After all, a Vampire? Who did this guy think he kidding. He looked as much like an undead bloodsucker as she did a six thousand year old mummy. No way could Gohan be a vampire.

It wasn't just his appearance, although he did look less like a creepy mansion dwelling fiend than a top school teach; the kind of man whose tailored suits, impeccable style and lush sports car drove teenage girls to an earth shattering orgasm just by him flashing a smile. But the problem was deeper than that, a lot deeper.

He had no fangs, not even over sized canines. And their was no way in hell that even Erasa could tell Videl that a person would be able to style their hair in his style when they can't even see their own reflection in the mirror.

"How do I know you are what you say you are?" Videl finally asked , looking so that their eyes met. "You say you are a vampire but…"

"But everyone knows vampires don't exist." Gohan quickly interjected, his eyes never wavering. " Is it really so difficult to believe that the things which go bump in the night really exist and that your species are living in a state of denial?"

"Alright," Videl said while struggling t find fault in his words. "lets pretend that I believe in vampires, how am I supposed to believe you really are what you say you are? Do you know how many weirdo's are out their that believe their really Vampires?"

"Yhea I've seen them," Gohan said before slowly getting up from his chair and walking to the mini bar across the room; pouring himself a drink as he said "black lipstick, black nail polish and more have piercings than I can count. Please, tell me where they get off believing that I have no colour sense?" Sitting back down in the chair across from the teen and placing his drink on the coffee table between them, Gohan said "But if you want proof that I am what I say I am then look." Before craning his head back so that Videl could see the scratch across his throat.

Videl could only stair, eyes wide as the memory of Gohan's throat being cut flashed before her eyes. Reaching out and lightly running her index finger over the fading scratch that had been gushing blood less than half an hour ago. However before she could ask about it, something else caught her attention; a little higher up the man's throat were two very pale marks.

Swallowing hard as she moved away from him, Videl decided to ask a question that had been pulling at her. "Can I see them?"

"Can you see what, Videl?" Gohan asked while watching her curiously.

"Your… Fangs." There was a slight falter in Videl's voice as she said this, but she stayed steady where she was: knowing that she had to see them before she would be able to properly believe what he had told her.

Giving her a small smile, Gohan opened his mouth so she could watch as his fangs descended. However, before he could stop her, Videl reached out and ran her finger along his sharpened incisor; accidentally cutting her skin on it.

Gohan could feel his eyes glaze over, turning a fiery red as a drop of her blood landed on his tongue. Videl pulled back suddenly as she realized what she had done. Gohan started to pant as his heart began to speed up and with sudden speed, he grabbed her retreating finger and pulled it back into his mouth. He could feel Videl shudder in pleasure as he lightly sucked at her cut before using his tongue to seal the wound. He let the finger slip from his mouth and then let out a moan as he turned his head upwards to look at Videl. She stood with her eyes hooded, and lips red and trembling, as if silently begging to be kissed. Silently, Gohan took her hand and pulled her towards him, leaning up to kiss her.

His mouth ascended to hers, stealing not only the air in her lungs, but all sense of logic and reason. Whimpering against his mouth as his tongue began to toy with her lips, coaxing them open bit by bit. His lips were rougher and thinner than what she had expected but then again what part of Gohan Son meet anyone's expectations; but when he tugged lightly at her bottom lip she decided that she could learn to like different things. Hot and demanding, Videl quickly yielded to him, giving them what they both desired. The kiss became a savage battle for control, bruising her lips and causing the small embers inside of her body to ignite into a wildfire.

Suddenly pushing Gohan back so that he was sitting down, she sank to her knees on the seat and straddled him, her slender hands laying on his hard chest as her luscious crimson lips linked to his thin ones; her slender hands moved behind his head as her fingers tangled in his dark spiky locks. Parting her lips and letting Gohan's urgent tongue find hers. Feeling her warm lips against his own Gohan couldn't resist anymore; his hands locked on her hips, pulling her enticing form closer to his body.

The battling between their tongues went on till they had to break the lip-lock to breath, or more precisely so Videl could breath. The teen looked intently into her lover's black eyes as she bit seductively onto his lower lip before completely separating from his lips. After that passionate kiss, Gohan could feel something welling up inside of him; something he hadn't felt before. Was it because of Videl, could she be the reason his vampire senses were going haywire; no that was impossible. But if it was her then that would mean…

"Videl, we need to stop this," Gohan said sadly, pushing her off him as he stood up. If he didn't stop this then he could not guarantee her safety; something inside him wanted her and Gohan wasn't going to risk her life just to satisfy himself.

" But Gohan…" Videl cried, running into his arms as tears began to freely flow from her eyes because of his rejection. "Why must we stop?"

"Videl listen to me" Gohan whispered softly into the girls ear, wrapping an arm around her protectively and drawing her close to him. "If we don't stop now then I'm not sure what might happen."

"I don't care Gohan!" Videl cried, looking up at him so that he could see the tears in her eyes as she said "I just want to be with you." before she lent up and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

……………………………

(Lemon has been removed)

The teens movements suddenly stopped and she took his hands off her body before trapping him beneath her. Their eyes were level and Gohan could she a desperate look in her sapphire eyes as she begged. "Please... Please change me. Make me one of you...so that I can love you forever…Gohan!"

In his current state, the words that had just passed through her lips were a godsend. When he had clasped eyes on her, Gohan had vowed to not feed from her with out her consent and that was the only thing that had stopped the vampire. And yet her she was not only asking him to bite her but also to turn her. In his rational mind, Gohan would have never agreed and would of tried to talk her out of it but right then; all the man could see was Blood. But their was something else he wanted as well.

Leaning up, he whispered softly into her ear "Everything I am is yours. And all you are is mine. Blood of my Blood, flesh of my flesh; together forever…" his fangs were plunged deep into her throat at the same time as he plunged himself back into her depths. Orgasmic screams filled the room as Gohan drank from Videl, draining her to the point where she had not a single drop of blood left within. Feeling her suddenly go limp in his arms, Gohan felt a sudden stinging sensation as one of his sharpened talons slicing through the skin of his throat and spilling his precious blood into the girls waiting mouth; completing the bonding.

At the feeling of her tight walls convulsing around him, Gohan realised himself within her depths. Falling back onto his bed, the vampire looked down to the creature lying in his arms. To a human, the deathly paleness of Videl's skin and her no longer beating heart would be a sure sign of death; but then Gohan knew better. Pulling the comforter over their bodies, Gohan slowly curled up to his new mate before falling into a deep slumber.

…………………..

_Over six centuries later and me and my love are still together; both as young and beautiful as when we had received our bites. It had taken several days before the transformation was complete and Videl became a Vampire but even as I told her what I had done to her; she never complained. Just insisted that she was happy to have someone who she loved her and loved her back before kissing me and dragging me to the bed room. And here I thought I was the insatiable one. _

_When I was a boy I believed that the world had been against me, when I had been bitten I thought that I must have offended god for he seemed to so determined to punish me; now I don't really give a damn. All I care about is Videl and no matter what happens to the world around us; we shall foreve be together. _

The End

AN: Okay I always wanted to try and write a vampire fiction so please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed it. If this story is being read on FFN, then the lemon has been removed to abide by the sites rules; if you want to read the full fiction then these are the address to g to.

http://anime2. Chapter&id150544

http://dbfl. 


	2. AN

Hi

Ok, it has been brought to my attention that the link I posted for the lemon side of this fiction wasn't posted correctly so I have posted three this time. Each will not only have this fiction but also every other Dragonball lemon I have created.

anime2./authors.php?no1296777207

dbfl./viewuser.php?uid223

/fanfic/src.php/u/118190

Please excuse the different name but like so many name's on fan fiction net, dark inferno was already taken. Sorry it has taken me so long to add this and would love to know your views any of the other lemon fictions.


	3. Rewritten Version

Disclaimer: I do not down Dragonball Z and I am not making any profit from this work.

Thirst 

Slowly I look around, inhaling the scents of this city. My sharpened senses pick up the scents that no human could ever imagine. A sickened shiver runs down my spine as I taste the stench of hour old vomit and urine from drunken youths, as well as a million other things that I don't care to think about; their disgusting aromas combing to form an overwhelming cocktail that threatened to destroy me.

Shaking off the sensation, I begin to walk along the disserted street and despite it being almost midnight; I can see as if it were still the middle of the day.

Now, I'm going to tell you something that will turn your whole world view around. First, forget what you think you know, Vampires exist and chances are you have seen them but just didn't know it. It's understandable through, given that we are mostly just like you; except for our obvious dietary habits.

Second, yes that's right, I'm a Vampire. My name is Gohan Son.

Don't worry; I'm not like the monsters that stalk the helpless young maidens then butcher and drain them dry. I'm not a psychopath or like anything you've seen on the big screen; but then everyone knows the movies are full of shit. In fact if all you've ever seen of my kind are the illusions crafted from hypocritical priests and entertainers like David S. Goyer and Bram Stoker; then you'll need to be filled in on a few things.

Firstly there is no tried and true way to kill a vampire, we are already dead after all; but then there are worst things then death in this world. I know, we have all seen and read where the old guy with a cape kills the vampire with crosses, stakes and holly water. Well I'm afraid they don't do squat and I lost my religion centuries ago so there is little chance of me going to church and giving someone the chance to stake me in the heart.

Second, that little misconception about our inability to walk in sunlight is as false as the _Loch Ness Monster_; in fact it was actually started by Vampires in the middle ages. Yes that's right; Vampires were the ones who started the myth, although it wasn't because they were board. At the time, the human race was begging to become highly aware of our existence and was making a tiresome effort to find and burn Vampires at the stake. So what better way to hunt your prey and avoid the hunters then by making them think you are only active half of the time?

Of course, most Vampires took to the darkness soon after, so It wasn't as brilliant as many had first thought.

Some of the legends about us are true through, Vampires don't like garlic though it's not because we may be allergic to the stuff, it's just that it tastes awful and I won't even get started on the smell. Honestly, I don't understand how you mortals can stand it.

Also we do have the ability to change our forms, although it is slightly limited. A vampire can only change into a creature of relative size, something with a bone structure similar to that of a vampire's when altered. So forget about bats, snakes and any other small horror icon. Large breeds of dog and wolves however are quite easily done and I've even been known to do a few larger members of the feline family. I'm afraid turning into another human requires a lot of practice and only the oldest of my kind can do it on a whim. The same goes for turning into mist. It took seven hundred years before I was able to master the technique but I must admit; it was well worth it.

Vampires also posse a slight telepathic ability, not powerful enough to control the minds of both humans and animals like in the movies but we can read and alter them slightly. This gives a Vampire the the famous 'Vampire Charm' that is so often portrayed in the 70s Dracula films although it does take a bit of practice otherwise it looks as if you are staring; which is rather rude if you ask me.

Well, now that I've shattered your beliefs, maybe I should tell you about Vampire society. Yes, the blood sucking creatures that hunt you at night do have a form of culture and order. And there are actually three kinds of Vampire.

First, there are the so called Pure Bloods. These are Vampires who were born with the gene, it being passed down from their vampire parents and family members and they considered themselves the ruling class because of it.

Second are the Vampires that the Pure Bloods like to call _Bad Bloods_. These are men and woman who were once human and then were turned. However, it is rare for them to survive as either they don't make it through the very temperamental process of turning or simply the vampire who bit them would kill them just after feeding.

And finally there are the bonded Vampires. These are Vampires who have bonded together, a sort of Vampire marriage if you will except this can't be broken as the vampires literally bind their souls together. That I'm afraid is all I can tell you about them, for over a thousand years I've walked this earth and in all that time I've never met a vampire who had taken a mate and bonded. This isn't because it's old fashioned or unfashionable you understand; but simply because the vampire race has forever tilted on the brink of extinction.

There are probably just over a few thousand Vampires walking the earth at any given time and that is forever changing with the human population, every major city in the world only has enough resources to support a handful of vampires. It's not just the nature of our food that is a problem, most vampires have a slight tendency to attack first and converse later in regards to their own kind. But like I said earlier, vampires don't die easy so what's the outcome? After a challenge, the winner would seal the loser away in a prison that they could never escape from. And there, cut off from any precious sources of blood; the vampire would be driven insane within weeks.

In case you're wondering, I'm a bad blood and was once human, but that was a long time ago.

I have often wondered how I got here, walking disserted streets in the dead of night. Up until the age of twenty I had been a Victorian orphan who dreamed of becoming a doctor. Life had been anything but fair to me back then; my family had died from a plague when I was just a young boy. I can still remember that morning, even after all these centuries I can still picture it as if it had happened yesterday.

The night sky was being ravaged by a vicious storm; lightning bolts stabbed the darkness with unimaginable fury while thunder bellowed like the deepest drum. The noise had awoken me and fearing the monsters that lived in the darkness, I had run to my parent's bed. By morning, the storm had passed and I found myself up at the crack of dawn, ready to begin the work in the fields. Neither mother nor father awoke however and I sat on their bed, shaking my father's unmoving body and pleading with him to wake up; never understanding why he didn't. He had always answered, always ruffled my spiky hair as he said morning before we would go to fields; he never ignored me. But that morning, all he did was lie there as I shook him.

It was over a week before help came, the Village people had all been killed by a mysterious plague and I was the only survivor. With no other close kin in the county to take me in, I'd been taken straight to the workhouse orphanage. In the hustle and bustle of Victorian London; no one cared about the orphaned son of a farmer and his wife; I was alone.

For years I watched as wannabe parents looked beyond me to rich brats, the children of wealthy old families who had nice little inheritances waiting; while I was made to work night and day. It was torture and I realised if I wanted to escape this life, I would have to do it on my own.

It wasn't by running, many children ran from the workhouse and they were always brought back, some alive, others not so fortunate. No, it was by doing something which my parents had always dreamed of; learning.

I was fortunate my mother had taught me to read and write and by saving the few coins the workhouse paid, I bought books and spent my every spare moment studying. By the time I had entered my mid-teens, I had managed to secure a working scholar ship. And finally, at the age of twenty I graduated top of my class; I was a doctor and to celebrate my success, some of my friends took me out to a new tavern that had opened for a celebratory night of debauchery. That was where I meet her. With all the time I had spent trying to prove I was better than something that had been scrapped from the gutter; I had never had time for women so dealing with the fairer sex hadn't been my strong point. So try and imagine my surprise when this goddess with long locks of sun kissed hair and eyes as deep and blue as the Aegean Sea comes up to me.

For the next few hours, I doubted my eyes ever strayed from the milky skin of her face and I could honestly say I had never met a woman quite like her.

Having been as drunk as a sailor on shore leave, I'm not sure how the night went on but I do remember her taking me to her private room and watching as she straddle me, plunged my member inside her and then riding me like I were a prized stallion. Her inner walls were so tight around my shaft it was like she was the gateway to heaven and I thought I might have come right then and there. Then at the peak of ecstasy, she bite me with fangs that were as long as daggers. The sting of penetration surprised me but then it turned into a rare breed of pleasure as she began to drink. As I exploded inside her, I remember falling unconscious, my body drained dry by her unquenchable thirst. I suppose she got just a little too careless, it's known to happen if a vampire hasn't fed regularly.

I slept there for days, not waking until the third day's sun began to set, too find that the beautiful blond had gone. It was once customary for the sire of a vampire to stay by the side of their fledgling; committing themselves to teach them the skills and tricks of one born into darkness. But it seemed Juuhaci-gou wasn't the committing type and had left me to die.

It has been over a millennia since that night and as the world changes, I remain the same; a never changing constant in the pages of history. I'd like to say that I kept my job as a doctor, but after you've worked with the same people for over 40 years, they tend to notice you haven't aged a day. And with medicine always altering, I had a hard time adapting to the new methods so I began looking for a more consistent form of employment. Teaching I had been perfect.

And that is the story of my life; I went to university and studied for a teaching degree before taking the first position I found, staying there for a few years before transferring to another. Now I move from one city to the next, careful not to remain in one place to long for fear of being discovered or over vampires being drawn to me.

Now I know what you're thinking, a vampire as a teacher! I wonder how many of his students leave without fang marks in their necks. Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm a vampire with scruples. I never drink from my students, or at least not while I'm their teacher anyway. I'm around twelve hundred years old and there are only so many women in one place so I suppose I may have drunk from a few of them.

Yea that's how I feed, once every few days I go to a bar and pick up a willing woman. I fuck her, using her body for my own pleasure before I drink my fill, being careful not to drain her dry as I do. Please, don't think too badly of me, it was how I was brought into this world and it's the only way I know how to feed safely.

I would like to say that I feed upon the homeless, people who won't be missed if something went wrong but I'm not much of a liar. I did try once and there are some vampires who say that is the only stock they'll touch, but they are liars. To a vampire, the homeless are off or spoiled food. Their blood is riddled with toxins and illnesses; if a vampire feeds off them for too long he'll get a nasty case of food poisoning. Believe me, I found out the hard way.

It is actually food that that brought me to where I am now. I heard some of the girls in my class talking about some sort of party being held tonight. It may sound weird, depending upon students' gossip but you'd be amazed at what kids pick up these days. Not only are they a good source to find out about new places for me to dine, but they also inform me about the presence of any new vampires.

Keeping in the shadows to avoid the gaze of noise house owners, I hurry through the back alley streets to the address the girls had mentioned. Unsure of what I would find behind all these so called abandoned warehouses, I walk cautiously; searching for signs of life till I come to a rundown building. But judging from the music booming within, this warehouse was open tonight.

Finding an entrance at the back of the building, I slowly walk through a set of basement doors and down a flight of stairs until I see a small shiver of light shining from beneath a door. Knocking once, I watch as a bald man slowly pulled it open. Not giving him the chance to tell me to get lost, I flashed him a look and whipped his mind before walking past. I could of course just rely on another Vampire trick but throwing him through a wall may have attracted to much unwanted attention.

The booming music was deafening here and I struggled to hear anything definitive as I walked into a massive, roughly rectangular room. Looking up, I can see a second story catwalk which had been converted into a makeshift balcony with a set of stairs descending down and no railing to stop the clumps of pot smoking teens from jumping to their deaths.

Amidst the gaggle of dancing patrons, I could see a mass of dusty warehouse boxes and old plywood lengths that had been fitted together to serve as a bar. Rusty tables and chairs were scattered around it, the type of stuff you might find in cheap yard sales and wonder if you would need tetanus shot before touching them.

Looking around, I can see a few middle age players trying to mingle with the young community but they are few amongst the tide of young people. In an unfurnished expanse of space, groups of people were doing some sort of dance around a preforming DJ whose excuse for music sounded like something he must have recoded off an ill-tuned radio. Inhaling deeply, the stench of drugs, cheap booze and even cheaper perfume flooded my stomach and made me want to retch. Resisting the urge to throw up, I begin to hunt; filtering through the various scents until I find something quite unexpected.

Beneath the stench of burnt heroin and spilt alcohol there is something odd; something out of place. Intrigued, I start to weave in and out of the crowd, following the scent until it led to a table detached from the rest in a darkened corner. However when I saw the person sitting at it, I began to doubt even my own eyes; there was no way someone like this would be in a shithole like this. Deciding to double check I circled round the table, being careful to blend into the crowd as I did.

Yes, the girl at the table defiantly had that scent but what the hell was she doing in a place like this? She was in her late teens, probably 18 or 19 years old and had dark, onyx black hair that had been styled to form a cute set of spikes at the front. Her face was beautiful, unmarred and with features that appeared as soft of goose down. But that wasn't what attracted me. Even under all the filth that polluted the air in this place, I could tell her sent. She was as pure as snow.

In my line of work, I'm always around members of the female gender but even after all these centuries I have rally ever come across one I would call pure. But with her there was not a trace of corruption; I doubt she has ever known the passion of a man's embrace.

Well, this hunt just got interesting. I had never targeted someone who was truly innocent before and I hadn't planned on it tonight, this was going to require a little more subtlety.

Resisting the urge to go over to her, I walked to the bar and bought a vodka martini; being careful not to let anyone see as I reach into my coat and with draw a small canteen before pouring a little vampire sweetener into the drink. Scanning the crowd, I quickly found my target. With her wearing that dress she stuck out like a sore thumb in this place; but damn she sure did look good.

The fabric hugged every curve of her body like a second skin, leaving her arms bare; it draped tightly around her hips but went lose down to her knees. It was sexy enough to ensure that any date she had wouldn't leave her side.

Taking a sip of my drink and savouring the slight coppery taste of the added blood before deciding it was time to act.

"Mind if I join you?" She jumps slightly as I speak, surprising her as I walk up to her table.

Looking round, her gaze slowly slides up me, taking in my measurements. When her eyes meet mine, I expected to see a scared look but instead I could see a curious gleam in her blue depths.

"Um, I suppose so." her voice trembling slightly as she watched me before turning away quickly as I pull out a chair and sit down.

For moments we sat apart, an uneasy silence surrounding us despite the blaring background. In the dim light, I can see the rapid movement of her eyes as she searches for something. How interesting…

"What's your name?" I asked innocently before taking another sip of my drink, yet never taking my eyes off her for an instant.

Turning back to me, she quickly answered "Videl, Videl Satan" before turning back to the crowd. Obviously, she was not in the mood for a conversation. I'll have to do something about that.

"I'm Gohan Son" I said, smiling pleasantly while holding out a hand for her to shake. She didn't reciprocate and I withdrew the invitation before asking in an almost offhand fashion "So who are you waiting for?"

That did it.

She suddenly turned to look at me, an accusing look in her eye as she asked in a surprised tone. "How do you know I'm waiting for someone?"

Hiding the victorious smirk that threatened to spill across my lips, I replied "well with the way your eyes keep glancing around the room, I figured you had to be looking for someone."

A relieved smile spread across her lips and she relaxed back into her seat. "You're very observant."

"I have my talents." I say, smiling as she giggles lightly. I must be making an impression. "So, who are you waiting for?"

"Just a friend," Videl said before taking a sip of her drink as she leant back in her seat. "She has been badgering me all week to come to this party and barley ten minutes after we get through the door she disappears. Typical…" I know better than to respond, you don't need be a vampire to know when someone doesn't want either sympathy or pity. "So what about you then Mr Son?"

"Please, Just call me Gohan, I can't stand being called Mr Son; it makes me sound so old." Pausing for a second as she giggles before saying "And I'm a teacher, I heard a few students talking about this place so as I had nothing better to do; I decided to come by and se what all the fuss was about."

I'd like to say I could of developed this conversation a little more but before I even had the chance to start a more interesting conversation; The words 'Hey Videl, oh who's your friend,' interrupted us and we both look around at the same time to see the smiling face of a blond girl leaning on our table; her eyes are not so slyly giving me the once over.

"Oh um hi Erasa," Videl said, looking away from us as an embarrassed blush stained her cheeks.

"Videl, why have you not introduced me to your very handsome friennddd?" It wasn't just the slur that told me she was drunk, her breath stank of at least three different kinds of drink.

Within five minutes, the blond had pulled up a seat between us and started talking rather hastily while curling a finger around my hair. Trying to ignore the girl's breath, I looked across to Videl who was trying hard not to show her embarrassment. Unfortunately there is only so much one person can take before it gets too much.

"Well I'll… I'll be on my way home," grabbing her coat, she got up and quickly said "It was nice meeting you Mr Son." Then before I could stop her, she was gone.

* * *

Videl felt like crying as she all but ran out the warehouse, tears of embarrassment already burning her skin as they came into contact with the whipping night air. How could Erasa do that to her? All week she had been trying to get her to come here so she could meet a guy and then when she meets one; the bitch had to spoil it.

At the thought of Gohan Son, Videl couldn't help but smile; he could have been quite a catch. There was just something very different about him, if only she could put her finger on what it was. And not to mention he was probably the hottest guy she had ever laid eyes on, that silk black shirt accentuated his rippling muscles while those skin tight jeans left nothing to the imagination…

_'Oh Kami what am I thinking, don't tell me I'm falling for a guy I hardly even know?'_Her heels clicked with each of her footfalls as she walked down the darkened streets. However before she even made it half way back to hers and Erasa's flat, her ears pricked up suddenly as she heard the sound of heavy footsteps behind her- several, much larger footfalls. Swallowing as her stomach began to do summersaults; she slowly turned around to find herself surrounded by a gang of men.

"Hey there babe, A hot little dish like you is pretty stupid to be walking around this part of the neighbourhood alone." One of them said a big thuggish brute with no neck or hair whom She figured was the leader.

"By the way she's dressin', you just now known she's a ho Max." The one who spoke was at least a foot taller than his fellows and If she hadn't been paralysed by fear, Videl would have been insulted by the comment.

"But we don' pay for it bitch, ya hear me you fucking ho." The shortest of the group had quite a deep voice and his eyes narrowed as he began to lick his lips in anticipation.

In a blink, Videl found herself pressed up against a wall with of the men's arms pressing against her neck while the others began hungrily pawing at her dress, becoming more animal than man as they tried to rip the fabric from her.

Gasping for breath, she tried to push against the arm before her arms were suddenly yanked behind her head and pinned to the wall.

"Hold still, you little bitch." Max hissed, rapping a rough material around her wrists before pulling Videl's arms a little harder so that she could feel that he meant it. "The more you squirm, the worse it will be for you."

The coarse fabric chafed her wrists but Videl continued to struggle but she could barely move before the bonds snapped tight. It was useless.

Suddenly a very deep growling filled the alleyway.

Looking up, Videl could see a very large dog coming towards them. Even in the penetrating darkness, she could see the canine looking directly at her before turning its mammoth sized head towards the men. It was a very large cross breed, something between a German Shepard and a Husky, probably more wolf than dog. Dipping its muzzle, the dog growled a low warning that reverberated through the alley like a drum beat.

"What's that?" The shorter man asked, fear evident in his voice as he sized up the canine.

"It's just a mutt" Max stated, looking over his shoulder and surveying the dog before turning back to Videl. "You're not saying you'd pass up the chance to fuck this fine piece of meat because of a fucking dog."

Videl's eyes never left the dog's, there was something familiar about its black orbs that seemed so familiar.

Curling back its lips and snarling, the crossbreed gave them a last warning; this time even Max jumped. The shorter man gave up acting brave and turned round before legging it down the alley way; tripping and stumbling through the trash as he went.

"All right, that thing is starting to piss me off," Muttered Max before turning to the remaining men behind him. "Del! Jake! Take care of it."

Both men looked at each other and nodded before turning to the dog and Videl could see a flash of silver as they pulled long knives from the depths of their coats. The girl had to look away; she couldn't watch the poor animal being butchered.

She could hear the dog growling and the men's footsteps echoing before it all went silent. For seconds there was only the eerie silence, no howls or moans of agony from the dog as it was murdered, no grunts and grows from the men as they got off on killing the animal; just silence that cut her deeper than any knife.

Then there were two thuds as bodies hit the ground. Wait a minute, two?

Opening her eyes, Videl could only stair with wide eyed amazement as she saw both the men's bodies lying on the ground, a steadily filling pool of blood surrounding them. Instead of the dog, a man now stood in the alley; droplets of blood rolling down the blade of the knife in his hand as his pitiless eyes fixed Max with a murderous gaze that would make even the bravest quake in his boots.

"What the fuck?" Max whispered, his voice trembling with terror as he moved away from Videl. With shaky fingers he reached behind him and pulled a very large gun from the waist of his low hanging trousers. Pointing it at Gohan, the thug shouted "Die bastard!" before pulling the weapon's trigger.

Videl watched in horror as bullets exploded into her savour's chest, blowing bloody chunks of flesh from his chest, yet he just stood there; his gaze never wavering. Smoke rose from the barrel as Max unloaded round after round, his eyes widening as one shell proved as ineffective as the last.

In the blink of an eye, Gohan was standing over Max and the would be rapist gaped like a fish as he saw the bullet wounds in the vampire's chest healing; the lead dust of the bullets falling to the floor in great piles. Looking up, Max could see a blazing fury burning inside the onyx black irises and for the first time in his life; he was afraid.

Knocking the gun out of the smaller man's hand, Gohan watched in amusement as the thug pulled out a knife and made no movement to stop him as Max plunged the blade into his chest. Red death bubbled past the dagger's hilt but he just grabbed Max by the jacket and hoisted the man up to his eye level, enjoying the fear that shined in his cold grey eyes as he stuttered "Wh..What are you?"

Leaning down, the vampire whispered "I'm complicated." before plunging his fangs into the man's neck and drinking from the screaming man. When his first was stated, he withdrew the blade from his chest and thrust its blood painted steel into the rapist's heart before letting the corpse fall to the ground. Dropping the stolen knife he's taken from one the other two thugs, , Gohan wiped any lingering trace of his meal from his lips before turning back to Videl.

A quick check revealed that she had gone into shock, her blank eyes staring up at him as he wrapped an arm around her waist before cutting her bonds. Free from the restraints, her limp body fell into his waiting arms and he placed her gently on the stone floor before checking her for injuries; however he was so immersed in his work that he never noticed the movement to his right.

Glimpsing the flash of metal in the moon light, Gohan spun around but he was too late to stop the shorter member of the group from slashing the blade of his knife across his neck. Stumbling back, he clasped a hand across the gaping wound, chilled vampire blood running between his fingers as he looked up and watched the coward drop his knife before starting to run back the way he came.

Growling in fury, he lunged forward and grabbed the blade before throwing it into the man's back; his heightened vision allowing him to enjoy the sight of the spinning blade slicing through the man's back and into his lungs. The bastard wasn't dead but by the time the local police found his and his friends rotting corpses; scavengers will have eaten all that could have identified this as anything other than a drunken brawl that got out of hand.

Ignoring the complaints from his wounds, Gohan slowly scooped Videl back in his arms before both their bodies suddenly turned to mist.

* * *

Gohan was kneeling beside the couch, watching over the girl he had met. She was still in shook but now she mumbled half formed words that made little sense even to him. Reaching up with his index finger, he slowly traced along fading scar that cut viciously across his neck. The bullet holes in his chest along with the various other lacerations had already vanished; the tattered remnants of his shirt were now the only evidence of his injuries.

"What is it about you that would make me do that?" He whispered quietly, more to himself then to the sleeping girl. Vampires weren't known for their generosity and for Gohan, killing four men; even scum like them, was quite a feat.

Resting his hand against her cheek, he slowly began affectionately stroking the soft curve of her jaw. She was so warm, so soft, she reminded him of a new-born kitten. Suddenly Gohan felt an overwhelming urge to kiss the girl and though his mind told him it was wrong, he found himself leaning forward, her sweet sent flooding his senses as their lips came together...

It was like she was awakening form a most horrible dream and slowly, Videl felt herself being pulled out of the darkness, her ears pricking up at the soft sound of breathing and a slight tickling on her lips. Then, it all stopped and a light pressure pressed against her lips, causing her sleepy mind to snap to attention. Surprised by her rapid recovery, Gohan was thrown back onto his haunches as she jolted upright. Her hair was a little wild but her eyes were wilder, practically bulging out of their sockets as her mind reeled with the night's events.

Setting her terrified eyes on Gohan, she almost fell off the back of the couch in her rush to get away. "Where…where am I?"

Gohan just smiled, his lips pulling up into a smile as his eyes twinkled merrily with amusement. Clearing his throat and seating himself in the sofa across from her, he said. "It's okay; this is my home, I brought you here to recover."

Videl looked at him sceptically; her sapphire eyes darting around her surroundings, searching for a means of escape. However the room was sealed tight with only two doors allowing admittance and unfortunately, both of them were on the opposite side of the room with a vampire standing between her and them.

"So," Gohan began, making the first move at conversation "I guess you have some questions about what happened in that alleyway tonight."

For minutes there was only silence as Videl looked at Gohan suspiciously, watching in case he decided to get a bit peckish before she asked "What are you?"

"Well might as well get the obvious stuff out of the way…" Gohan said chuckling lightly, "I'm a vampire."

Videl just stared at him unbelievingly as her mind tried to process this information. If she hadn't of seen him kill those guys like they were nothing, she wouldn't of believed him and suggested he seek some professional help. After all, a Vampire! Who did this guy think he was kidding. He looked as much like an undead bloodsucker as she did a six thousand year old mummy. No way could he be a vampire.

It wasn't just his appearance, although he did look less like a creepy mansion dwelling fiend than a male model; the kind of man whose tailored suits, impeccable style and dreamy good looks drove girls to an earth shattering orgasm just because he flashed them a smile. But the problem was deeper than that, a lot deeper. He had no fangs, not even oversized canines. And there was no way in hell that even Erasa could tell Videl that a person would be able to style their hair the way he had without the aid of a mirror.

"How do I know you are what you say you are?" Videl finally asked "You say you are a vampire but…"

"But everyone knows vampires don't exist." Gohan quickly interjected, his eyes never wavering. "Is it really so difficult to believe? From an early age human children are taught to fear the darkness, so perhaps there really things which go bump in the night, maybe your entire species is merely living in a state of denial?"

"Alright," Videl said, struggling to find fault in his words when the evidence was standing right before her eyes. "Let's pretend that I believe in vampires, how am I supposed to believe you really are what you say you are? Do you know how many weirdo's are out there who believe they're Vampires?"

"Yea I've seen them, black lipstick and nail polish with more piercings than I can count." Gohan said before slowly getting up from his chair and walking to a mini bar that had been set up in a corner of the hotel suit before pouring himself a drink. "Where do they get off thinking Vampires have no dress sense?" Taking a sip of the red drink, he sat back down in the chair across from her, "But if you want proof that I am what I say I am then look." He said before craning his head back so that Videl could clearly see the faded scar.

Videl could only stare, her eyes widening as the memory of Gohan's throat being cut flashed before her eyes. Reaching out and lightly running her index finger over the near invisible blemish that had been gushing blood less than half an hour ago. However before she could ask about it, something else caught her attention; a little higher were two very pale marks.

"Can I see them?"

"Can you see what, Videl?" Gohan asked, watching her curiously.

"Your fangs…" There was a slight falter in Videl's voice but she stayed firm; knowing that she had to see them. Impressed by her daring, the vampire gave her a small smile before opening his jaws and so extending his fangs. He only meant to show her the deadly endowments but before he could stop her, she reached out and ran her thumb along his sharpened canine; but she pushed too hard and accidentally cut her skin on its knife like edge.

Gohan could feel his eyes glaze over, turning a fiery red as a drop of her sweet blood landed on his tongue. Videl pulled back suddenly as she realized what she had done but it was too late, he had already begun panting in ecstasy and with sudden speed, he grabbed her retreating finger and pulled it back into his mouth. He could feel Videl shudder in pleasure as he lightly suckled at her cut before using his tongue to seal the wound. He let the finger slip from his mouth and then let out a sigh as he turned his head upwards to look at Videl. She stood with her eyes hooded, and lips red and trembling, as if silently begging to be kissed. Silently, Gohan took her hand and pulled her towards him, leaning up to kiss her as a different kind of hunger flooded his senses.

His mouth took hers with a passion she had never known, stealing not only the air in her lungs but all sense of logic and reason from her mind. Whimpering against his mouth as his tongue began to toy with her lips, coaxing them open bit by bit. His lips were rougher and thinner than what she had expected; but when he tugged lightly at her bottom lip she decided that she could learn to like it. Hot and demanding, Videl quickly yielded to him, causing the small embers inside of her body to ignite into a wildfire as the kiss became more savage.

Pushing her lover back so that he was sitting beneath her, she sank to her knees on the seat and straddled him, their tongues battling wantonly for control of the embrace as her slender tangled in his dark spiky locks of his hair. Feeling her small body pressed against his own, the Vampire lost all his power to resist and locked his hands tightly to her hips, pulling her enticing form tight against his body.

The battling between their tongues went on till they had to break the lip-lock to breath or more precisely so Videl could breath. Gasping wantonly, The teen looked intently into her lover's black eyes as she bit seductively onto his lower lip before completely separating from his lips. After that passionate kiss, Gohan could feel something welling up inside of him; something he hadn't felt for more than a malenia. Was it because of Videl, could she be the reason his vampire senses were going haywire; no that was impossible. But if it was her then that would mean…

"Videl, we need to stop this," Gohan said sadly, pushing her off him as he stood up. It was the last thing he wanted but If he didn't stop this now, then he could not guarantee her safety; something inside him wanted her and he wasn't going to risk her life just to satisfy the beast in him.

"But Gohan…" Videl cried, running into his arms as tears began to flow freely from her eyes at his rejection. "I don't want to, why must we stop?"

"Videl, listen to me" Gohan whispered softly into the girls ear, wrapping an arm around her protectively and drawing her close to him as he desperately sought the words to make her understand. "If we don't stop now then I'm not sure what might happen."

"I don't care Gohan!" Videl cried, looking up at him so that he could see the tears in her eyes as she said "I just want to be with you." before she lent up and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

Leaning up, Gohan moved his hands to her back and ran his fingers along her spine while trailing fiery kisses along her collarbone. He could smell fresh, young blood rushing through her veins and it only served to drive the vampire on "Faster." He said and the command was met with Videl's body sliding at a rapid pace against his own. She let out long, loud moans as every time he was fully encased within her. He nibbled on her jaw line following its curve to the other side of her neck and suddenly biting down, causing her to gasp.

"Yes-yes-yes-oh Gohan!" Videl cried, riding his cock with increased fervour, "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum soon! Oh God I feel it!"

"Uh-uh-uh-oh, Videl! I'm cumming soon! I'm cumming! Oh God you're so beautiful!" he panted. But he was unprepared for what happened next.

The teen's movements suddenly stopped and she took his hands off her body before trapping him beneath her. Their eyes were level and Gohan could see a desperate look in her sapphire orbs as she begged. "Please... Please change me. Make me one of you...so that you can love me forever!"

In his current state, the words that had just passed through her lips were a godsend. When he had clasped eyes on her, Gohan had vowed to not feed from her without her consent and that was the only thing that had stopped the vampire from feeding. And yet her she was not only asking him to bite her, but also to turn her. In his rational mind, Gohan would have never agreed and would have tried to talk her out of it but right then; all the predator could see was blood. But there was something else he wanted as well.

Leaning up, he whispered softly into her ear "Everything I am is yours. And all you are is mine. Blood of my Blood, flesh of my flesh; together forever…" his fangs were plunged deep into her throat at the same time as he plunged himself back into her depths. Orgasmic screams filled the room as Gohan drank from Videl, savouring every drop of her sweet nectar as he drained her to the point where she had not a single drop of blood left within. Feeling her go limp in his arms, Gohan felt a sudden stinging sensation stab at his throat as he cut his veins with a sharpened talon before leaning over and spilling his precious blood into the girl's waiting mouth; completing the bonding.

At the feeling of her tight walls convulsing around him, Gohan realised himself within her depths and they fell back on the bed together. Breathing hard as his heart raced, the vampire looked down to the creature lying in his arms. To a human, the deathly paleness of Videl's skin and her no longer beating heart would be a sure sign of death; but Gohan knew better. Pulling the comforter over their bodies, Gohan slowly curled up to his new mate before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Over six centuries later and I and my love are still together; both as young and beautiful as the day were turned. It had taken several days before the transformation was complete and Videl became a Vampire but even as I told her what I had done; she never complained. She just insisted that she was happy to have someone who she loved and who loved her in return. She would then kiss me and drag me to bed. And here I thought I was the insatiable one.

When I was a boy I believed that the world had been against me, when I had been bitten I thought that I must have offended god for he seemed so determined to punish me; now I don't really give a damn. All I care about is Videl and no matter what happens to the world around us; we shall forever be together.

The End

AN: Well because AFF deleted over half my DBZ works, I find myself with an opportunity to go back and improve things in some of my earlier works. I had considered rewriting this without the first person but then I decided against it as this would forever remind me why I don't do First Person stories, I just suck at it to be blunt. As before this is an aedited version so tat the overwhelming content has been removed. As with my other altered stories, the full version can be found on AFF.

I hope this version goes down better than the original so…

**Please Review!**


End file.
